Dipper's Hunt
by mulzypops
Summary: After an interview with Mulzypops, Dipper is digging deeper into the secrets of the journal. Three-shot.


**Hi everyone! This Gravity Falls three-shot is about an interview with Dipper and how suspicious he gets afterwards. Hope you enjoy! Takes place after Scary-oke but before Into the Bunker.**

"Welcome to 'Interviewing the Not Famous' live from Chicago! I'm mulzy, and today we're interviewing Matthew Pines, from -" mulzy briefly stopped to avoid breaking the fourth wall, then continued, "he lives in Piedmont, California, but now he's spending summer in a small town in Oregon. Welcome to the show Matthew!"

The crowd cheered as a familiar face with a pine tree hat came on.

"Hey I'm glad to be here! And please, call me Dipper." Dipper said appearing in a chair. "Phew that was a long flight, can I have a Pitt Cola?"

"Would Coke work?"

"What?"

"OK, I guess not. Frank!"

"What mulzy?" he moaned upset. It was clear Frank was mulzy's assistant and that he hated his job. **(Reference to a certain butler from a certain show, and no it's not Gravity Falls)**

"Get this young man a Pitt Cola!"

"Fine."

"So Dipper, what is Gravity Falls like, I have never personally been there but I've always wanted to go there. I've always found small towns neater than these big cities like Chicago, New York, Los Angeles..."

"Gravity Falls is, really, um how do I say this, it's weird."

"Really now? How so?"

"Well I think there's paranormal origins in Gravity Falls. Something is up and I can't figure everything out. Me and Mabel have been investigating."

"First off, who's Mabel? Are you two dating?" mulzy joked. Everyone except Dipper knew he was joking because well he couldn't break the fourth wall now could he?

"What, NO! EW! No I like someone else! Mabel's my sister!"

"OK, follow-up question, who do you like?"

"Ummm...Wendy Corduroy...don't tell her!"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Unless she's watching this right now...wait is she? I'm not sure... I can't keep track of everything you know."

"OK, now to the real story, Gravity Falls has paranormal stuff? Do you have any sources?"

"Yes, in fact, I do." Dipper pulled out journal _3_.

Mulzy widened his eyes at it, opened it and saw everything that was in it within 10 minutes.

"It's a very interesting fantasy book, but we need hardcore evidence. A real video."

"No problem." Dipper said. "Have you seen the Guide to the Unexplained?"

"The what?" mulzy asked.

Dipper pulled up a camera and showed a few episodes. "That Thing?", "The Mailbox", and "The Tooth".

"We have real evidence now! Don't _ever_ go to Gravity Falls unless you want to meet monsters!"

"I wanna meet monsters, it would be better than working here." Frank said in a bored tone.

"Shut your piehole Frank."

Frank immediately closed his mouth.

"OK, so all the stuff in this book is real. Have you ever thought there are maybe other journals?"

"Yes. The number _3_ is on the journal, so obviously there is a _2 _and a _1_. There isn't a _4_ though, because journal _3_ stops halfway for some reason."

"I can see that. Who do you think has the other journals?"

"I think the author has them."

"Well I can clarify that we have some shocking evidence. An anonymous source has told us that he's been to Gravity Falls and seen famous fraud psychic Gideon Gleeful, back when he wasn't considered a fraud, looking in a journal. That would be journal _2_."

A clip appeared on the screen.

"Gideon, I still love you, if only my family weren't in the way." Gideon mimicked Mabel in a high-pitched voice.

"Look at me I'm old, and I'm smelly." Gideon mimicked Dipper's great-uncle Stanford.

"What are you going to do without your precious amulet?" Gideon said in a mocking Dipper tone. He returned to his regular voice, looking at two pages in a book.

"Oh you'll see boy, you'll see." Gideon whispered as he closed journal _2_ revealing the cover.

"Woah! So Gideon has journal _2_?" Dipper asked.

"Well he did have it, but then your great-uncle Stanford, or Grunkle Stan as you call him - wait did I say that right, was that how you say it, I'll just say Great-Uncle - he swindled Gideon out of journal _2_ the day of his arrest. When he took the deed for the Mystery Shack look behind the deed, there's a book behind it. It's journal _2_." He showed a picture, circling the red book behind the deed.

"WHAT!? Grunkle Stan swindled me out of journal _3_ before giving it back to me for some reason..." Dipper said, going from a shocked tone to a confused tone.

"Who do you think has journal _1_?"

"Well he swindled Gideon out of journal _2_, me out of journal _3_ briefly, and he told us that he knew about the supernatural the whole time - I think Stan has it, but I don't have any proof. Do you?"

"No, the source who found Gideon with journal _2_ left after Gideon's arrest. But honestly I think you should investigate when you go back to Gravity Falls."

"I'll definitely take a look at that."

"OK then, ladies and gentlemen, it's Dipper Pines everyone!"

Everyone cheered loud, especially the girls.

"Pleasure talking to you sir."

"You too." as Dipper walked out.

"Up next we're interviewing Cass Lincolnburg, so keep your screens on the TV, we'll be right back."

And Dipper? He was going back to Gravity Falls to figure everything out.

**Don't worry the rest of the three-shot will be just Dipper and Mabel investigating.**


End file.
